Tomp
Character Outline is the husband of Alice, alongside whom competed in the Best Couple Contest with. Personality Tomp is depicted as a very nervous and timid man. He loves his wife a lot and wants everyone else to see the side of her that he loves so much. Appearance Tomp is a man of small stature with short black hair. He has a round head with a pointed nose, ears and wears large glasses. He wears a sweater vest over a button down shirt and a bow tie, along with black pants. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc After Joshua insults the contestants, Tomp is shown trying to calm down his enraged wife Alice, who threatens to kill Joshua. Tomp then tells her not to cause any fights before the tournament starts, resulting in her punching him because of his timid nature. .]] When the first competition begins, Alice must drink a magical solution it increases her weight one hundred fold and after Alice shouting at Tomp for staring at her pinned to the ground under her own weight, Tomp begins to draw a magic circle on the ground and chant incantations, summoning a large demonic mummy like creature to carry her to the finish line. During the second contest, the ritual involved consistedof a couples' Q&A where he and Alice had to answer questions about each other. During the husband's only question, he witnessed Juubee answer incorrectly and throw a tantrum because Ayame, his wife, had exaggerated her numbers. There was also a three hundred point question, where a duplicate was placed before Tomp and he had to spot three differences in their appearance, thoughts and experiences, he stated that the aura of intimidation around the duplicate was the same as his wife's. He was presumably swallowed by the duplicate and then questioned by a fairy on Alice's past. exiting Tomp's body.]] During the intermission, Tomp walked up to Shion and Joshua saying that Shion hasn't changed a bit and that he missed his gloomy face. Then a sleeved arm protruded from his mouth and suddenly followed by the brother of Shion's older brother Faust. During their conversation Tomp's body lies on the ground. Before the beginning of the third ritual competition, the conversation between the three mages had stopped and Tomp was stuck in a headlock by his wife who was questioning him on his whereabouts with himstating that he just woke up on the ground. It also appears that Faust had returned to residing in Tomp's body. He then consumes the provided potion which subsequently turns him into a large bomb with a lit fuse, Alice had to collect the tear of an Undine and put out the fuse in order to pass. She collected the tear and the couple proceeded to the final. Magic & Abilities .]] Summoning Magic: Tomp uses an unnamed Magic which allows him to summon a large mummy-like entity with bolts protruding from it's head. It also has one eye peaking out of it's bandaging and a large, sharp-toothed mouth. It also appears to have several other fanged mouths on his body. The creature is summoned by Tomp drawing a large magical circle on the ground and chanting incantations, this then summons the monster from the ground. It appeared to be very strong as is could lift Alice off of the ground when her weight was increased drastically. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters